1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parts supplying system and a parts supplying method for supplying assembly parts to be assembled to a work flowing in an assembling production line in which different kinds or types of works are to be assembled on the same line.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, in the case of supplying the assembly parts to be assembled in the work flowing on an assembling production line, for example, an engine assembly line for a motor vehicle, or the like, in general, a lot of parts shelves are provided along the assembly line, and various kinds of parts required for all the type of works flowing on the line are received in the parts shelves. Then, a worker sequentially selects and picks up required parts in correspondence to the flowing work from the parts shelves, and the worker sequentially assembles them to the work.
There are proposed various kinds of ideas for accurately supplying the assembly parts to the assembling production line mentioned above. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-203705, there is disclosed a receiving apparatus structured such that a photoelectric sensor is provided in each of receiving portions of parts cabinets mounted on a pallet truck of an automatic guided vehicle, thereby detecting a matter that the parts are taken in and out with respect to each of the receiving portions.
In recent years, for example, in the assembling production line such as the engine assembly line for the motor vehicle or the like, there is required a so-called mixed assembly line in which various kinds of works can be assembled and produced on the same line in correspondence to a diversification of user""s preference or the like. In such a mixed assembly line, a lot of kinds of works are normally flowed in accordance with an irregular order which is not arranged per kinds or per types, for example, an order of delivery time or the like.
In the case that the conventional parts supplying system is applied to the assembling production line structured as the mixed assembly line, it is necessary for the worker to sequentially select and pick up the various kinds parts required for the work of the different type from the parts shelves in each case, in correspondence to the works which are flowed in accordance with the irregular order which is not arranged per kinds or per types. Accordingly, there are problems that a working efficiency is deteriorated and an operation mistake tends to be generated. Further, it can be considered that erroneous parts are received in the receiving portions in the parts shelves, for example, for the reason of an error at a time of putting the assembly parts in the parts shelves. Furthermore, since a lot of parts shelves are provided near the assembling production line in such a manner as to be along the line, the line lacks flexibility. In the case of changing an organization of the assembling operation in the assembling production line, there is a hard problem that a large repair operation is required.
The present invention is made by taking the technical problems mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to make it possible to efficiently and accurately supply parts at a time of supplying assembly parts to a work in an assembling production line structured as a mixed assembly line, and to improve a flexibility of changing the line.
Accordingly, a parts supplying system of an assembling production line in accordance with one aspect of the present invention is on the premise of a parts supplying system of an assembling production line in which different kinds or types of works may be assembled in the same line. There is provided a parts supplying system of an assembling production line in which different types of works are assembled in the same line, comprising:
a host computer outputting a production management information including a production order information for a plurality of works;
a working instruction device for taking in the production management information corresponding to a preset number of works as an antecedent information coming before an actual parts preparing work, extracting the same type of works included in this intake production management information as the same type lot in a unit of a predetermined number so as to sort in an order of a parts preparing work, and generating a working instruction information including a parts preparing work order of the same type lot, the predetermined number and an assembly parts information relating to a kind and a number of the assembly parts to be assembled in the type of work each of the types;
a plurality of set containers receiving a required kind and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work as one set of assembly parts set;
a parts setting area having a working station provided with parts shelves for receiving the assembly parts therein by the kinds, and inputting the assembly parts set for the corresponding type of work to each of the set containers in the order of the parts preparing works by a unit of the same type lot, on the basis of the working instruction information; and
a set container input mechanism for returning each of the set containers to which each of the assembly parts sets is input in the parts setting area in an order of the type in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to input to the assembling production line.
In accordance with this constitution, the same type of works included to the production management information are extracted as the same type lot by the unit of the predetermined number from the production order of the works in the assembling production line so as to be arranged in the order of the parts preparing works. Therefore, it is sufficient for a worker to put the assembly parts in each of the set containers by the unit of the predetermined number of same type lot in the order of the parts preparing works, in the parts setting area, even if the production order of the works in the assembling production line is the irregular order which is not arranged per types. Accordingly, with respect to the parts preparing work, the arranging operation can be carried out by the lot unit, a operation load relating to judgement of parts selection is reduced, the parts preparing work for the assembly parts supplied to the work can be extremely efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operational mistake can be reduced.
Further, since the required kind and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work are received as one set of assembly parts set in the set container, and are returned to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to be supplied to the works in the line, a load relating to an incidental operations such as a parts selecting operation, a parts picking up operation and the like can be remarkably reduced with respect to the parts assembling operation in the work, the parts assembling operation in the work can be efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Furthermore, since it is not necessary that a lot of parts shelves are provided along the assembling production line, a large repair operation or the like is not required even in the case that the organization of the assembling work in the assembling production line is changed, and it is possible to remarkably increase a flexibility of changing the line.
Furthermore, since it is possible to carry out the parts preparing work separately from the parts assembling operation in the work, it is possible to increase a flexibility with respect to a working time, for example, the parts preparing work is intensively carried out in one time period, whereby a lot of time is generated and is used for the other works.
In the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that the set container input mechanism is particularly provided with a set container temporarily storing device for temporarily storing each of the set containers each receiving the assembly parts set.
In this case, it is possible to temporarily store the set containers by the unit of the same type lot in the order of the parts preparing work, in the set container temporarily storing device, and it is possible to return to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line. Further, it is possible to temporarily store a lot of set containers in which the assembly parts are already received by intensively carrying out the parts preparing work in one time period, in the set container temporarily storing device. In particular, it is possible to easily increase a flexibility with respect to a working time by setting a capacity of the set container temporarily storing device (a storing capacity for the set containers) larger.
Further, in the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that a transfer route for transferring the set container together with the work in correspondence to the work flowing in the line is set in the assembling production line, and a set container temporarily extraction device for temporarily picking up the set container from the transfer route is provided in a part of the transfer route.
In this case, even if there is an area in which the set container can not be transferred approximately along the work exists in the way of the assembling production line, it is possible to deal effectively with the situation, with respect to such an area, by temporarily picking up the set container from the transfer route.
Further, a parts supplying system of an assembling production line in accordance with another aspect of the present invention is on the premise of a parts supplying system of an assembling production line in which different types of works can be assembled in the same line. There is provided a parts supplying system of an assembling production line capable of assembling different types of works in the same line, comprising:
a host computer outputting a production management information including a production order information for a plurality of works;
a working instruction device for taking in a part of the production management information as an antecedent information coming before an actual parts preparing work, and generating a working instruction information including an assembly parts information relating to a kind and a number of the assembly parts to be assembled in the type of work, in each of the types of the works included in this intake production management information;
a plurality of set containers receiving a required kind and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work as one set of assembly parts set;
a parts setting area having a working station provided with parts shelves for receiving the assembly parts therein by the kinds, and inputting the assembly parts set for the corresponding type of work to each of the set containers, on the basis of the working instruction information;
a writing device for writing the assembly parts information corresponding to the set container on the basis of the working instruction information, with respect to a memory device provided in the set container, before inputting the assembly parts set to the set container in the parts setting area;
a reading device for reading the assembly parts information stored in the memory device of the set container input to the working station;
a display control device for displaying an object set container to be operated and the receiving portion of the parts shelves for an object parts to be put in the container, on the basis of the assembly parts information, at a time when the set containers are input to the working station;
a parts extraction detecting device for detecting a state in which the parts are picked up from each of the receiving portions of the parts shelves;
a parts receiving detecting device for detecting a state in which the parts are put in the set containers; and
an informing device for informing a worker in the working station of a state in which at least any one of the parts receiving detecting device and the parts extraction detecting device is different from the working instruction information, at a time when the state is detected.
In accordance with this constitution, the required kind and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work are received as one set of assembly parts set in the set container, and are supplied to the works in the assembling production line. Therefore, a operation load relating to incidental operations such as a parts selecting operation, a parts extraction operation and the like can be remarkably reduced with respect to the parts assembling operation in the work, the parts assembling operation can be efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Further, since it is not necessary that a lot of parts shelves are provided along the assembling production line, a large repair operation or the like is not required even in the case that the organization of the assembling operation in the assembling production line is changed, and it is possible to remarkably increase a flexibility of changing the line.
Furthermore, it is possible for a worker to carry out the parts preparing work separately from the parts assembling operation in the work, it is possible to increase a flexibility with respect to a working time, for example, the parts preparing work is intensively carried out in one time period, whereby a lot of time is generated and is used for the other works.
Still further, the set container to be operated and the receiving portion of the parts shelve for the parts to be put in the container are displayed, on the basis of the assembly parts information, at a time when the set container is input to the working station in the parts setting area. Therefore, a operation load relating to judgement of parts selection can be remarkably reduced, with respect to the parts preparing work, it is possible to extremely efficiently carry out the parts preparing work for the assembly parts supplied to the work in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced. Further, it is possible to detect the state in which the parts are picked up from each of the receiving portions of the parts shelves in the working station, and the state in which the parts are received in the set containers, and it is possible to inform the worker of the state in which at least any one of them is different from the working instruction information, at a time when the state is detected. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the operation mistake from being generated in the parts preparing work.
In the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that the parts supplying system is provided with an working finish instructing device which is operated after the operation of receiving the assembly parts in the set container is finished, the working finish instructing device is set such as to be capable of transmitting an working finish signal to the informing device, and the informing device informs the worker of the case that the working finish signal is received in a state in which the receiving work of the assembly parts is not finished after the display is carried out by the display control device.
In this case, with respect to the operation of picking up the parts and inputting the parts in the set container in the parts preparing work, not only the mistake can be prevented from being generated, but also the operation itself can be prevented from being neglected.
Further, in the parts supplying system having this constitution, it is preferable that the working finish instructing device is operated after finishing the operation of putting the assembly parts in the set container with respect to each of kinds of the assembly parts.
In this case, it is possible to more carefully prevent a confirmation of the finish of the parts preparing work from being neglected and it is possible to prevent the operation itself from being neglected, in each of the kinds of the assembly parts.
Furthermore, in the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, it is more preferable that the parts extraction detecting device and/or the parts receiving detecting device is provided with an optical sensor.
In this case, since the optical sensor having a high detecting performance and a good availability is provided, it is possible to easily and securely detect the state in which the parts are picked up from each of the receiving portions of the parts shelves in the working station, and the state in which the parts are received in the set container.
Further, a parts supplying system of an assembling production line in accordance with the other aspect of the present invention is on the premise of a parts supplying system of an assembling production line which assembles different kinds or types of works in the same line. There is provided a parts supplying system of an assembling production line capable of assembling different types of works in the same line, comprising:
a host computer outputting a production management information including a production order information for a plurality of works;
a working instruction device for taking in a part of the production management information as an antecedent information coming before an actual parts preparing work, and generating a working instruction information including an assembly parts information relating to a kind and a number of the assembly parts to be assembled in the type of work, in each of the types of the works included in this intake production management information;
a plurality of set containers receiving a desired kind and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work as one set of assembly parts set;
a parts setting area having a working station provided with parts shelves for receiving the assembly parts therein by the kinds, and inputting the assembly parts set for the corresponding type of work to each of the set containers, on the basis of the working instruction information;
a parts recording medium which is held in the received portion of the assembly parts at a time of putting the assembly parts in the parts shelves, and records parts information of the assembly parts;
a recording medium holding device which is provided in the set container and is capable of holding the parts recording medium taken out from the parts shelves;
a parts information reading device for reading the parts information recorded in the parts recording medium;
a parts information collating device for collating the parts information read by the parts information reading device and the assembly parts information corresponding to the set container on the basis of the working instruction information; and
a collated result informing device for informing of a collated result by the parts information collating device.
In accordance with this constitution, the required kind and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work are received as one set of assembly parts set in the set container, and are supplied to the works in the assembling production line. Therefore, a load relating to an incidental operation such as a parts selecting operation, a parts extraction operation and the like can be remarkably reduced with respect to the parts assembling operation in the work, the parts assembling operation can be efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Further, since it is not necessary that a lot of parts shelves are provided along the assembling production line, a large repair operation or the like is not required even in the case that the organization of the assembling operation in the assembling production line is changed, and it is possible to remarkably increase a flexibility of changing the line.
Further, since it is possible to carry out the parts preparing work separately from the parts assembling operation in the work, it is possible to increase a flexibility with respect to a working time, for example, the parts preparing work is intensively carried out in one time period, whereby a lot of time is generated and is used for the other works.
Still further, it is possible to collate the parts information of the assembly parts received in the parts shelves recorded by the parts recording medium and the assembly parts information corresponding to the set container on the basis of the working instruction information, and it is possible to inform of the collated result. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the erroneous parts from being set in the parts set container even when the set mistake is not generated by the worker, and prevent the parts set container to which the erroneous parts are set from being input to the assembling production line. Further, in the case that the erroneous parts are received in the receiving portion of the parts shelves, due to the error at a time of putting the assembly parts in the parts shelves, it is possible to securely detect the error mentioned above so as to take a corrective action. In particular, it is possible to do away with an unnecessary parts extraction operation as possible, by carrying out the collation mentioned above at a time of first taking out the parts after receiving the assembly parts in the parts shelves.
In the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that the parts supplying system is further provided with a recording medium supplying device for picking up the parts recording medium held by the recording medium holding device of the set container from the recording medium holding device so as to automatically supply to the parts information reading device.
In this case, it is possible to save labor for picking up the parts recording medium from the recording medium holding device of the set container and supplying the parts recording medium to the parts information reading device, and it is possible to reduce a load of the worker in the parts preparing work.
Still further, in the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, more preferably, the working instruction device takes in the production management information corresponding to a preset number of works as an antecedent information coming before an actual parts preparing work, extracts the same type of works included in this intake production management information as the same type lot in a unit of a predetermined number so as to sort in an order of a parts preparing work, generates a working instruction information including a parts preparing work order of the same type lot, the predetermined number and an assembly parts information relating to a kind and a number of the assembly parts to be assembled in the type of work each of the types,
the assembly parts set for the corresponding type of work to each of the set containers are input in the order of the parts preparing works by a unit of the same type lot, on the basis of the working instruction information, in the parts setting area,
and is provided with a set container inputting device which returns each of the set containers from the parts setting area in an order of the type in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to input to the assembling production line.
In this case, the same type of works included to the production management information are extracted as the same type lot by the unit of the predetermined number from the production order of the works in the assembling production line so as to be arranged in the order of the parts preparing works. Therefore, it is sufficient to receive the assembly parts in each of the set containers by the unit of the predetermined number of same type lot in the order of the parts preparing works, in the parts setting area, even if the production order of the works in the assembling production line is the irregular order which is not arranged per types. Accordingly, with respect to the parts preparing work, the arranging operation can be carried out by the lot unit, a operation load relating to judgement of parts selection is reduced, the parts preparing work for the assembly parts supplied to the work can be extremely efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Further, since each of the set containers receiving the assembly parts sets is returned to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to be supplied to the works in the line, a load relating to an incidental operation such as a parts selecting operation, a parts extraction operation and the like can be remarkably reduced with respect to the parts assembling operation in the work, the parts assembling operation can be efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Still further, in the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that the set container input mechanism is provided with a set container temporarily storing device for temporarily storing each of the set containers receiving the assembly parts set respectively.
In this case, it is possible to temporarily store the set containers by the unit of the same machine type lot in the order of the parts preparing work, in the set container temporarily storing device, and it is possible to return to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line. Further, it is possible to temporarily store a lot of set containers in which the assembly parts are already received by intensively carrying out the parts preparing work in one time period, in the set container temporarily storing device. In particular, it is possible to easily increase a flexibility with respect to a working time by setting a capacity of the set container temporarily storing device (a storing capacity for the set containers) larger.
Still further, in the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that a transfer route for transferring the set container together with the work in correspondence to the work flowing in the line is set in the assembling production line, and a set container temporarily extraction device for temporarily picking up the set container from the transfer route is provided in a part of the transfer route.
In this case, even if there is an area in which the set container can not be transferred approximately along the work exists in the way of the assembling production line, it is possible to deal effectively with the situation, with respect to such an area, by temporarily picking up the set container from the transfer route.
Further, a parts supplying method of an assembling production line in accordance with one aspect of the present invention is on the premise of a parts supplying method of an assembling production line in which different kinds or types of works may be assembled in the same line. There is provided a parts supplying method of an assembling production line capable of assembling different types of works in the same line, comprising:
a step of outputting a production management information including a production order information for a plurality of works form a host computer;
a step of taking in the production management information corresponding to a preset number of works as an antecedent information coming before an actual parts preparing work, extracting the same type of works included in this intake production management information as the same type lot in a unit of a predetermined number so as to sort in an order of a parts preparing work, and generating a working instruction information including a parts preparing work order of the same type lot, the predetermined number and an assembly parts information relating to a kind and a number of the assembly parts to be assembled in the type of work each of the types;
a step of preparing a plurality of set containers receiving a desired kind and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work as one set of assembly parts set, and inputting the assembly parts set for the corresponding type of work to each of the set containers in the order of the parts preparing works by a unit of the same type lot, on the basis of the working instruction information, in a operation area provided with parts shelves for receiving the assembly parts therein by the kinds; and
a step of returning each of the set containers to which each of the assembly parts sets is input in an order of the type in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to input to the assembling production line.
In accordance with this method, since the same type of works included to the production management information are extracted as the same type lot by the unit of the predetermined number from the production order of the works in the assembling production line so as to be arranged in the order of the parts preparing works, it is sufficient to receive the assembly parts in each of the set containers by the unit of the predetermined number of same type lot in the order of the parts preparing works, in the parts setting area, even if the production order of the works in the assembling production line is the irregular order which is not arranged per types. Accordingly, with respect to the parts preparing work, the arranging operation can be carried out by the lot unit, a operation load relating to judgement of parts selection is reduced, the parts preparing work for the assembly parts supplied to the work can be extremely efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Further, since the desired number and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work are received as one set of assembly parts set in the set container, and are returned to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to be supplied to the works in the line, a load relating to an incidental operation such as a parts selecting operation, a parts extraction operation and the like can be remarkably reduced with respect to the parts assembling operation in the work, the parts assembling operation can be efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Further, since it is not necessary that a lot of parts shelves are provided along the assembling production line, a large repair operation or the like is not required even in the case that the organization of the assembling operation in the assembling production line is changed, and it is possible to remarkably increase a flexibility of changing the line.
Further, since it is possible to carry out the parts preparing work separately from the parts assembling operation in the work, it is possible to increase a flexibility with respect to a working time, for example, the parts preparing work is intensively carried out in one time period, whereby a lot of time is generated and is used for the other operations.
In the parts supplying method having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that each of the set containers is temporarily stored in a storing device, at a time of returning each of the set containers to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to input to the assembling production line.
In this case, it is possible to temporarily store the set containers by the unit of the same machine type lot in the order of the parts preparing work, in the storing device, and it is possible to return to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line. Further, it is possible to temporarily store a lot of set containers in which the assembly parts are already received by intensively carrying out the parts preparing work in one time period, in the storing device. In particular, it is possible to easily increase a flexibility with respect to a working time by setting a capacity of the storing device (a storing capacity for the set container) larger.
Further, in the parts supplying method having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that a transfer route for transferring the set container together with the work in correspondence to the work flowing in the line is set in the assembling production line, and a set container temporarily extraction device for temporarily picking up the set container from the transfer route is provided in a part of the transfer route.
In this case, even in the case that an area in which the set container can not be transferred approximately along the work exists in the way of the assembling production line, such an area can be easily supported by temporarily picking up the set container from the transfer route.
Further, a parts supplying method of an assembling production line in accordance with another aspect of the present invention is on the premise of a parts supplying method of an assembling production line in which different kinds or types of works may be assembled in the same line. There is provided a parts supplying method of an assembling production line capable of assembling different types of works in the same line, comprising:
a step of outputting a production management information including a production order information for a plurality of works from a host computer;
a step of taking in a part of the production management information as an antecedent information coming before an actual parts preparing work, and generating a working instruction information including an assembly parts information relating to a kind and a number of the assembly parts to be assembled in the type of work, in each of the types of the works included in this intake production management information;
a step of preparing a plurality of set containers receiving a desired kind and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work as one set of assembly parts set, and inputting the assembly parts set for the corresponding type of work to each of the set containers, in a parts setting area having a working station provided with parts shelves for receiving the assembly parts therein by the kinds;
a step of writing the assembly parts information corresponding to the set container on the basis of the working instruction information, with respect to a memory device provided in the set container, before inputting the assembly parts set to the set container;
a step of reading the assembly parts information stored in the memory device of the set container input to the working station;
a step of displaying an object set container to be operated and the receiving portion of the parts shelves for an parts to be received in the container, on the basis of the assembly parts information, at a time when the set containers are input to the working station;
a step of detecting a state in which the parts are picked up from each of the receiving portions of the parts shelves;
a step of detecting a state in which the parts are received in the set containers; and
a step of informing a worker in the operation area of a state in which at least any one of the parts receive state and the parts extraction state is different from the working instruction information, at a time when the state is detected.
In accordance with this method, since the desired number and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work are received as one set of assembly parts set in the set container, and are supplied to the works in the assembling production line, a load relating to an incidental operation such as a parts selecting operation, a parts extraction operation and the like can be remarkably reduced with respect to the parts assembling operation in the work, the parts assembling operation can be efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Further, since it is not necessary that a lot of parts shelves are provided along the assembling production line, a large repair operation or the like is not required even in the case that the organization of the assembling operation in the assembling production line is changed, and it is possible to remarkably increase a flexibility of changing the line.
Further, since it is possible to carry out the parts preparing work separately from the parts assembling operation in the work, it is possible to increase a flexibility with respect to a working time, for example, the parts preparing work is intensively carried out in one time period, whereby a lot of time is generated and is used for the other operations.
Still further, since the set container to be operated and the receiving portion of the parts shelve for the parts to be received in the container are displayed, on the basis of the assembly parts information, at a time when the set container is input to the working station in the parts setting area, a operation load relating to judgement of parts selection can be remarkably reduced, with respect to the parts preparing work, it is possible to extremely efficiently carry out the parts preparing work for the assembly parts supplied to the work in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced. Further, since it is possible to detect the state in which the parts are picked up from each of the receiving portions of the parts shelves in the working station, and the state in which the parts are received in the set containers, and it is possible to inform the worker of the state in which at least any one of them is different from the working instruction information, at a time when the state is detected, it is possible to prevent the operation mistake from being generated in the parts preparing work.
In the parts supplying method having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that the parts supplying system is provided with a working finish instructing device which is operated after the operation of receiving the assembly parts in the set container is finished, and the worker is informed of the matter that a working finish signal is received from the working finish instructing device in a state in which the receiving work of the assembly parts in the set container is not finished after the display of the set container to be operated and the receiving portion of the parts shelves for the parts to be received are displayed, in the case that such a matter is generated.
In this case, with respect to the work of picking up the parts and inputting the parts in the set container in the parts preparing work, not only the mistake can be prevented from being generated, but also the operation itself can be prevented from being neglected.
Further, in the parts supplying method having this constitution, it is preferable that the working finish instructing device is operated after finishing the operation of receiving the assembly parts in the set container with respect to each of kinds of the assembly parts.
In this case, it is possible to more carefully prevent a confirmation of the finish of the parts preparing work from being neglected and it is possible to prevent the operation itself from being neglected, in each of the kinds of the assembly parts.
Further, in the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, it is more preferable that the parts extraction detecting device and/or the parts receiving detecting device is provided with an optical sensor.
In this case, since the optical sensor having a high detecting performance and a good availability is provided, it is possible to easily and securely detect the state in which the parts are picked up from each of the receiving portions of the parts shelves in the working station, and the state in which the parts are received in the set container.
Further, a parts supplying method of an assembling production line in accordance with the other aspect of the present invention is on the premise of a parts supplying method of an assembling production line in which different kinds or types of works may be assembled in the same line. There is provided a parts supplying method of an assembling production line capable of assembling different types of works in the same line, comprising:
a step of outputting a production management information including a production order information for a plurality of works from a host computer;
a step of taking in a part of the production management information as an antecedent information coming before an actual parts preparing work, and generating a working instruction information including an assembly parts information relating to a kind and a number of the assembly parts to be assembled in the type of work, in each of the types of the works included in this intake production management information;
a step of preparing a plurality of set containers receiving a desired kind and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work as one set of assembly parts set, and inputting the assembly parts set for the corresponding type of work to each of the set containers, in a parts setting area having a working station provided with parts shelves for receiving the assembly parts therein by the kinds;
a step of making parts recording medium recording parts information of the assembly parts be held in the received portion of the assembly parts, at a time of receiving the assembly parts in the parts shelves;
a step of picking up the parts recording medium from the parts shelves at a time of picking up the assembly parts from the parts shelves so as to input to the container, and making the parts recording medium be held by a recording medium holding device which is provided in the set container;
a step of reading the parts information recorded in the parts recording medium by a parts information reading device;
a step of collating the parts information read by the parts information reading device and the assembly parts information corresponding to the set container on the basis of the working instruction information by a parts information collating device; and
a step of informing of a collated result by the parts information collating device by a collated result informing device.
In accordance with this constitution, since the desired number and number of assembly parts to be assembled in one work are received as one set of assembly parts set in the set container, and are supplied to the works in the assembling production line, a load relating to an incidental operation such as a parts selecting operation, a parts extraction operation and the like can be remarkably reduced with respect to the parts assembling operation in the work, the parts assembling operation can be efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced
Further, since it is not necessary that a lot of parts shelves are provided along the assembling production line, a large repair operation or the like is not required even in the case that the organization of the assembling operation in the assembling production line is changed, and it is possible to remarkably increase a flexibility of changing the line.
Further, since it is possible to carry out the parts preparing work separately from the parts assembling operation in the work, it is possible to increase a flexibility with respect to a working time, for example, the parts preparing work is intensively carried out in one time period, whereby a lot of time is generated and is used for the other operations.
Still further, since it is possible to collate the parts recording medium recording the parts information of the assembly parts received in the parts shelves and the assembly parts information corresponding to the set container on the basis of the working instruction information, and it is possible to inform of the collated result, it is possible to prevent the erroneous parts from being set in the parts set container even when the set mistake is not generated by the worker, and prevent the parts set container to which the erroneous parts are set from being input to the assembling production line. Further, in the case that the erroneous parts are received in the receiving portion of the parts shelves, it is possible to securely detect the error mentioned above so as to take a corrective action. In particular, it is possible to do away with an unnecessary parts extraction operation by carrying out the collation mentioned above at a time of first taking out the parts after receiving the assembly parts in the parts shelves.
In the parts supplying system having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that the parts supplying method further comprises a step of automatically supplying the parts recording medium by a recording medium supplying device, at a time of picking up the parts recording medium held by the recording medium holding device of the set container from the recording medium holding device so as to automatically supply to the parts information reading device.
In this case, it is possible to save labor for picking up the parts recording medium from the recording medium holding device of the set container and supplying the parts recording medium to the parts information reading device, and it is possible to reduce a load of the worker in the parts preparing work.
Still further, in the parts supplying method having the constitution mentioned above, more preferably, the step of generating the working instruction information comprises a step of taking in the production management information corresponding to a preset number of works as an antecedent information coming before an actual parts preparing work, extracting the same type of works included in this intake production management information as the same type lot in a unit of a predetermined number so as to sort in an order of a parts preparing work, and generating a working instruction information including a parts preparing work order of the same type lot, the predetermined number and an assembly parts information relating to a kind and a number of the assembly parts to be assembled in the type of work each of the types, and the step of inputting the assembly parts set to each of the set containers comprises a step of inputting the assembly parts set for the corresponding type of work to each of the set containers in the order of the parts preparing works by a unit of the same type lot, on the basis of the working instruction information, and returning each of the set containers each of which the assembly parts set is input to, in an order of the type in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to input to the assembling production line.
In this case, since the same type of works included to the production management information are extracted as the same type lot by the unit of the predetermined number from the production order of the works in the assembling production line so as to be arranged in the order of the parts preparing works, it is sufficient to receive the assembly parts in each of the set containers by the unit of the predetermined number of same type lot in the order of the parts preparing works, in the parts setting area, even if the production order of the works in the assembling production line is the irregular order which is not arranged per types. Accordingly, with respect to the parts preparing work, the arranging operation can be carried out by the lot unit, a operation load relating to judgement of parts selection is reduced, the parts preparing work for the assembly parts supplied to the work can be extremely efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Further, since each of the set containers receiving the assembly parts sets is returned to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to be supplied to the works in the line, a load relating to an incidental operation such as a parts selecting operation, a parts extraction operation and the like can be remarkably reduced with respect to the parts assembling operation in the work, the parts assembling operation can be efficiently carried out in comparison with the conventional one, and the operation mistake can be reduced.
Still further, in the parts supplying method having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that each of the set containers is temporarily stored in a storing device, at a time of returning each of the set containers to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line so as to input to the assembling production line.
In this case, it is possible to temporarily store the set containers by the unit of the same machine type lot in the order of the parts preparing work, in the storing device, and it is possible to return to the order of the types in accordance with the production order in the assembling production line. Further, it is possible to temporarily store a lot of set containers in which the assembly parts are already received by intensively carrying out the parts preparing work in one time period, in the storing device. In particular, it is possible to easily increase a flexibility with respect to a working time by setting a capacity of the storing device (a storing capacity for the set container) larger.
Still further, in the parts supplying method having the constitution mentioned above, it is preferable that a transfer route for transferring the set container together with the work in correspondence to the work flowing in the line is set in the assembling production line, and a set container temporarily extraction device for temporarily picking up the set container from the transfer route is provided in a part of the transfer route.
In this case, even in the case that an area in which the set container can not be transferred approximately along the work exists in the way of the assembling production line, such an area can be easily supported by temporarily picking up the set container from the transfer route.